Neon Genesis Evangelion Reborn
by angeldragonstar7
Summary: After the events of Third Impact, the world and everyone in it was reborn. With no memories of a life before this one, everyone just goes through day by day. But when two children suddenly find themselves in trouble, who can help them?
1. The Day started out like any other

**_Neon Genesis Evangelion Reborn_**

After the events of Third Impact, the world and everyone in it was reborn. With no memories of a life before this one, everyone just goes through day by day as any other normal person would. But whentwo childrenhappen upon a very serious secret, they're on the run for their lives. Who can save them? It's the wonderful Misato to the rescue!

Partially inspired by the alternate universe in Episode 26, mostly from my own imagination. And a warning now:Some of the characters areOOC. But it all goes along with the story and all.

I do not, have not, nor doubt I ever will own NGE, it's characters, or anything else from Gainax. However I do own my own original idea.

* * *

_He was waiting, looking out on the horizon. It was way too quiet, since everyone had already left. No one was stupid enough to remain behind. Not this time. There was a quick shuffle and he spun around to see it. There. His opponent. He had his eye on the target ready to finish it off. It came up slowly ambling towards him. "Come on, come on. I don't have all day. Let's get this over with." As the giant being headed towards him he crouched in a waiting position, preparing to pounce concealed behind a white piece of debris. He flexed his hand, itching to shoot. He had to move quickly or it would all be over for him. The beast seemed to be taking it's time, slowly moving towards the battlefield. He looked around him once more and then jumped out with his gun raised. "It's all over for you now!" And that's when he noticed it had suddenly disappeared. "Shit! Where did it go?" Then he realized his mistake. There was a roar and he felt a jolt before everything went black. "Noooooo!"_

"And that's how you win Bloody War 3."

The fourteen year old boy just sat on the couch trembling and shaking the controller in shock with his mouth open. He had been so close. So close! How did this happen. It just wasn't possible! He couldn't lose! He couldn't! The boy sitting next to him wasn't to happy either, "Aw man! You lost! I thought you were the best at this game. Now we gotta suffer. Man, I knew I should have gone instead." He shook his cap in frustration.

"Like you couldhave any better." The other boy on the couch pushed up his glasses and sighed, "Face it, we've met anunbeatable opponent." It was going to be a long week. The 'loser' suddenly jumped up, "It was cheating! It had to be. There's no other way! There's no way I could have lost!"

"Nope, it was fair and square. Just admit it, you lost!" His opponent stood on a nearby chair with a triumphant grin, pointing at him. "And now you have to keep up your end of the bargain. That was the deal."

The second boy gripped his cap as he looked at the other two, "Man, we're never gonna hear the end of this. You do realize that, right? Maybe we should do a rematch."

"Alright. Anyone else want to take me on?" The entire room was silent. "I thought so." About that time, a young girl came in, brushing her hair. She stopped and looked at them all, "I see it's over. So what was the outcome?"

"Cheating, I swear-" He still wasn't going to accept defeat.

"Ha, I won. Again. As usual!" The winner leaped off the chair, landing perfectly, "Like there was any other possible outcome." She winked as she stuck her tongue out.

"Stupid girls. Shinji, how you could lose like that? You know what's going to happen now!" He gripped his cap, imagining it was her.

"Yes, I won. So you have to keep up your end of the deal." She plucked his hat out of his hands, with a triumphant smirk, "No one can beat me. No matter howhard they try." She flipped her hair back.

"Asuka, I think they get the idea. You don't have to rub it in their faces. They'll do the same to us one of these days." the other girl stood with her hands on her hips.

"Aw, Hikari. It's fun. And besides they could never beat me. No one stands a chance against me. Even if they are so very skilled at it." She leaned down over Shinji from behind him, "Or at least claim to be." He looked up at her, "I still think you cheated."

"Sore loser. Grow up." She placed the cap on her head, after flicking him in the nose. Hikari sighed as she looked at them all. It was always like this. No matter how it started out it always ended up like this. She gently snatched the cap off of her best friend's head and returned it back to Toji. "Whatever you were about start, don't. We'd better hurry." The other four suddenly looked up at her. Asuka looked down at her watch, "Ah, you stupid idiot! Look what you did. Now we're going to be late."

He looked up at her, "Hey, why's it my fault? You were playing to!"

She barely was able to respond as they all went running out the door, "Yes, but you're the one that wanted to go through with it. You couldn't wait until later, could you?"

* * *

After a few minutes of running, and several more of the arguing, the school was coming into view. "Alright, see we made good timing. There was nothing to worry about. I swear, you girls get so freaked out about everything. Have to worry about even the smallest littl-" Toji couldn't complete his sentence as he was suddenly decked in the head. Shinji and Kensuke stopped in surprise to help their friend up.

"Asuka!"

"What? He asked for it." Hikari sighed, but continued running. They couldn't afford to be late again. The boys could take care of their own, so she wasn't too worried about it. They two girls finally made it to the school and stopped to catch their breath. Good, they weren't late yet.

"Well look who finally made it. I was wondering if you all would show up today. Thought maybe you were too busy with your boyfriends or something." A blue-haired girl walked over to them. The two girls glared at her. She smirked, "Oh, look here they come now."

Asuka and Hikari wondered why she had a smirk on her face. Asuka was the first to realize it. She cursed under her breath in german. which told Hikari things were about to get really bad,and then they both looked behind them. Heading towards the school, running as fast as they could, were the three boys. Well, they weren't really headed right for the school. Actually they were in such a hurry that they weren't really paying attention to where they were heading. Suddenly the entire school heard a loud bam! The smirking girl was to busy laughing as hard as she could.

* * *

How was that? What could that loud commotion be? Why was the other girl smirking? Why did Asuka curse in German? 


	2. And gets much worse

**_Neon Genesis Evangelion Reborn _**

After the events of Third Impact, the world and everyone in it was reborn. With no memories of a life before this one, everyone just goes through day by day. But when two children happen upon a very serious secret, they're on the run for their lives? Who can save them? It's the wonderful Misato to the rescue!

Partially inspired by the alternate universe in Episode 26, mostly from my own imagination. And a warning now:Some of the characters areOOC. But it all goes along with the story and all.

I do not, have not, nor doubt I ever will own NGE, it's characters, or anything else from Gainax. However I do own my own original idea.

Rating is for language and future violence.

* * *

Everyone nearby, both on school grounds and off, turned to see the cause of the commotion and soon everyone was laughing. Shinji was the first to realize it this time. He clutched his head in pain, wondering what ungodly pain-causing source had hit him. He heard laughter all around him, and it only fueled the hurt. Oh god. Did he get hit by a car or a bus? Is that why it hurt so bad? Had someone thrown something at him? Was he going to survive? What about the other guys? Did they make it? Or did they get hurt to?

He finally opened his eyes and looked around. He happened to catch sight of something and realized it was Toji. He seemed equally dazed and confused. He continued looking around and saw that his friendwas lying on top on Hikari's stomach. Luckily it wasn't a suggestive position. Hikari was slowly coming to as Toji was slowly trying to regain enough strength to get off of her. He breathed a sigh of relief for his friend.

And that's when he realized something. Wasn't the ground supposed to be kind of hard? Well actually really hard? So why didn't it feel that hard at the moment? He slowly looked down in front of him.

Straight in the fires of hell itself. Well, in this case, into the eyes of a very furious Asuka Langley Soryu who was, thankfully, still dazed and unaware of the sitaution. An already very angry one. Too terrified to move or even breath, he silently prayed, begged, and pleaded, to any and every god that he could think of at the moment, whether real or fiction, that she would remain dazed. At least long enough for him to figure out a solution to this problem.

He quickly did a rationalization of the damage to come in his mind. Well, so okay, evidently it was _his_ fault. He must have ended up running into her. He slammed into her and she was the one that landed hard on the concrete, hitting her head hard enough to knock her out. He winced a bit. Okay that's one strike. Nothing to bad. He could handle that. That was alright. She'd just be a little sore for a while and he'd be in a lot of pain for a long while. That was all. And then he realized exactly how he had landed. His hands were on her chest, and they were laying in a very compromising position. He was starting to worry a little bit there. How could he get out of this one safely? So that was strike two. He waited for the final death blowing fact to appear. He sighed in relief. Okay so that's all. At least he'd still make it home in one piece.

"Man, I feel so sorry for you. I will greatly miss you." Shinji looked over at Toji curiously, wondering why he had made that comment. He and Hikari both had looks of worry and possibly fear on their faces, as they still remained on the ground. Why? Evidently they had come out of that without too much damage. And that's when he realized that the laughing had stopped. And a few cameras had suddenly appeared. He tried to analyze that in his head. And in one horrifying gut-wretching moment, he knew what it was. Slowly, trying not to look too much, and once again praying, begging, and pleading that he was wrong, he slowly looked down and completely paled.

Forget it, he wouldn't be going home tonight. He wasn't even going to make it to class. His life as he knew it was over. The compromising situation they were in had left her in an even more vulnerable state. And now the entire school, as well as many passerbys were all getting a very good shot (and several photographs) of the panties of the most popular girl at school. Strike _three_. And as if of cue, a groan escaped the red-head. He looked down in horror, trembling, with only one thought on his mind. _Shit.

* * *

Asuka wasn't faring much better. Her entire body ached and her head felt like it was about to explode. __Damn, what hit me? Oh right, those stupid idiots._ She slowly opened her eyes and saw the boy trembling like a terrified lamb. "Shinji..." she said sweetly, with a friendly smile.

"Y...yes?"

Her smiled widened, until suddenly, "_**GET THE HELL OFF OF ME**_!" She shoved him backwards so hard he seriously thought he was going to land in the classroom. Well at least that was over. A shriek interrupted the silence. He looked back over and paled again. He had been so worried about being killed that he hadn't ever thought to think about where his other best friend was. And his heart immediately went out to the poor guy. While Shinji and Toji had had the unfortunate luck on landing on top of the girls, poor Kensuke had somehow ended up underneath them. And Asuka had just realized why all the guys were so happy. Lucky Kensuke had also had an very upclose personal view.

Well at least Shinji wouldn't be the only one dying today. There was a bam as his best friend landed next to him. The poor guy was still dazed and had no idea what had happened. Shinji looked at him sympathetically and then turned back to the disaster scene. Uh oh, Asuka was about to live up to her infamous nickname. Unfortunately Shinji was still within firing distance. He was trapped in the danger zone. He backed up quickly, hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Unfortunately, she either didn't know what his signal meant or she just really didn't care. He was pretty sure it was the latter. Which meant it was all over. He was going to die. His tombstone would read, "_Killed in action before school. No remains were available_." The entire school yard was about to witness the death of Shinji Ikari.

Asuka grabbed Hikari's bag, as that was the closest thing she could reach, and chucked it over at him. Shinji didn't even have enough time to duck before he was decked and down. "PERVERTS!" Asuka looked ready to do even more damage.

"It...it wa...was...an...an acc...accident! I swear." He didn't care what anyone thought about a fourteen year old boy cowering for his life in front of a girl like a complete pansy. At desperate times like this, your reputation didn't matter. After all, what good would one do when you were dead? And right before the final blow could be dealt, salvation occured. And Shinji realized that someone wanted to keep him around after all.

"Ikari! Suzuhara! Horaki! Aida! Soryu! You are all late again! You know what that means. You'll be doing a lot of cleanup after school!" Shinji had to keep from running over to the teacher and showing his gratitude. He was just seconds away from hugging his now favorite teacher and thank him for saving his life. He would do clean up for a year as long as he could live. Asuka shot him another deadly glare.

"Man, I need to be late more often. Who knew you all could be this entertaining?" The blue-haired girl wasn't even trying to hide her laughter.

"Ayanami! You will be joining them as well."

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Aw, haha, poor Shinji's in for it now. Can he actually survive the school day? Will Asuka actually kill him? Could she actually kill him? (well we all know the answer to that is yes, but that's beside the point)

Oh, and another character introduced next chapter. Can you guess who it is?


	3. Meet Kaworu

Neon Genesis Evangelion Reborn

After the events of Third Impact, the world and everyone in it was reborn. With no memories of a life before this one, everyone just goes through day by day. But when two childrenend up getting involved in something,who can save them? It's the wonderful Misato to the rescue!

Partially inspired by the alternate universe in Episode 26, mostly from my own imagination. And a warning now: Some of the characters are very OOC. But it all goes along with the story and all. Meaning, I don't want to hear about how Rei isn't acting like herself. Remember they were all reborn and living in different situations, so there are some changes!

I do not, have not, nor doubt I ever will own NGE, it's characters, or anything else from Gainax. However I do own my own original idea.

Rating is for language and future violence.

I know it's been a while, but I've been busy. I've planned the entire (well almost the entire) story out, and I've already typed up about half. So hopefully it will start to make more sense.

* * *

Ch 3 - Meet Kaworu

Everyone finally made it into class. It was eerily quiet and Shinji was almost begging for someone to say something. Anything to get his mind off of the fact that he could be in a lot of pain later.

"Hey, Asuka," some boy called from the other side of the room. Everyone looked over at him curiously. He started giggling and finally burst out laughing. "Thanks for finding me a way to make some quick money. Nice view by the way." He waved his camera.

Asuka turned bright pink. Shinji felt sorry for her. Until she turned and glared at him. Oh, he knew what that look meant. It was a reminder that he would definitely be in a lot of pain later. He wondered if there was a way he could fake a sickness and be sent home. Of course she'd still come and get him there. But at least it would give him an idea for an escape. Hikari also shot him a glare. Oh come on, it's not like it was all his fault. Yeah, like anyone was going to listen to him. Before he could think anymore class had begun.

* * *

Everyone tried to concentrate, they really did. But they were all too lost in their own thoughts. Toji could only sympathize for his best friend, _Man I really feel bad for him. At least it's not me though. Still feel bad for him, but definitely relieved. _Kensuke still hadn't completely figured out what all had happened. Someone had finally told him that a girl had landed on him. Well he thought that was cool. Yeah, until he was told which girl and everything else that had happened as well. He was going to play it safe and stay away from her for a while. _Maybe she'll be so busy that she'll forget? What exactly happened anyways? I had a girl laying on me, and I was out for the whole thing? Well, considering who it was, I'm not so sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing._

Everyone knew what Shinji was thinking, _Oh god. Oh god. I'm gonna die. I'm too young to die and now I'm going to. For something that I couldn't even control. Please let me find a way out of this. I'll do anything, I swear._ Hikari also felt bad for him. After all it hadn't completely been his fault. Why did her best friend always have to overreact so much? _I hope she won't be too hard on him. Maybe she'll let it go this one time and just forget about it. He did apologize after all._

The red-head in question was also thinking to herself. _He's so dead. So dead. I'm going to fucking kill him for this. I swear. He is not getting out of this one._

The teacher cleared his throat interrupting them all. They turned back to the front of the classroom. "Well, now that I have your attention. We have a new student. Class please welcome Kaworu Nagisa." A young man walked into the room. He had silver hair and red eyes. Several of the girls were already swooning over him. He grinned and they almost fainted.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kaworu nodded at the teacher and addressed the class. He told them how he had been born here but his family had moved when he was very young because of work. His dad was laid off of work and moved the family back here to take up a previous job. He was an only child and had only been living here for a few days.

Shinji couldn't help but get a strange feeling from the new student. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. He happened to look over at Ayanami who had the same strange look on her face. Did she know him from somewhere? He then looked over at Asuka. She had her head resting in her hands, propped up on the desk paying attenion. She didn't seem to have any reaction to him like he did. It was very strange. And then he realized that Kaworu was looking directly at Asuka. Shinji didn't know why, but that sent shivers down his spine, however it didn't seem to affect her. In fact she didn't even seem to know that she was being watched, as she was paying attention to another girl that was talking to her. And then the silver-haired boy smiled at Shinji. He walked over to his assigned seat on the other side of class. But Shinji could feel him watching him, Asuka, and Ayanamiall throughout class. His uneasiness grew.

* * *

Finally school was over, and his next step of torment was about to begin. Not because he was in trouble and being punished. Not even because he had to do clean up duty. It was because of who was involved. Hikari was nice and a good friend, but when it came to work, she could boss anyone around. And somehow make them do it.

Toji and Kensuke would constantly try to pin their work on him, making him do triple his share. It was no secret how Ayanami felt about them. She was one person that Hikari actually didn't like, at all. The other girl enjoyed making the class rep angry and she seemed to have no problems messing with all of them.

And then there was Asuka. The girl that was about to open a world war on him. She never forgot anything. And being forced to do clean up duty, which she also hated, wasn't going to make it any easier on him. He sighed.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Asuka was talking to some of the other girls. Ayanami passed by Shinji's desk. He knew it wasn't a good idea, and it would probably get him killed, but something told him to do it. He shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what the-" The blue-haired girl glared at him.

"You got that feeling to, didn't you?" Shinji jumped right to the point.

She started to say something else, but stopped, "Yeah. I thought I was the only one."

"No, I did to. Something just doesn't seem right. I wonder who he really is."

"I can't answer that, but I know what he's doing right now." she looked straight ahead towards the door.

Shinji was busy thinking, "What?"

"Talking to your girlfriend." He turned around and sure enough there he was. He had walked up to Asuka and the other girls, talking to them. He gave Shinji another look, but the girls didn't seem to notice. Shinji wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't exactly go over and snap her away. What would he tell her? That he was getting some weird feeling from this guy that he couldn't explain?

"There's something about him." He was surprised to hear Ayanami speak up. "Yeah." He finally got up and walked over to the group, "Hey, Asuka. Don't forget we have clean up duty."

"Of course I didn't forget that, Dummkopf! How could I?" Shinji almost jumped backwards from her outburst. She gave him another hard glare before she turned back to the others, "Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then." The girls nodded and waved as they walked off. Kaworu stuck around for a few minutes longer, "I guess so. Goodbye Shinji, Asuka, Rei." And then he was gone as well. Once again the red head showed no reaction, but the other two just looked at each other strangely.

* * *

As soon as the teacher walked out, Hikari took charge and walked to the front of the room. She pointed to the guys, "Alright, since you all got us into this mess, you are going to do the hard work. Sweeping, mopping, taking out the trash. Asuka and I will wash the windows. Rei, you can clean off the desks."

"Yeah, right." Hikari growled and stepped in front of the other girl. "We didn't you involved so you can't blame us. But since we're all in here together, we're all going to do something. So wipe off the desks."

"Do it yourself." Rei did not take to being commanded well. Asuka walked over next to her friend, "Oh just ignore her. She'd only mess it up anyways."

"Look whose talking, Miss I wear lacy underpants." Rei's smirk matched Asuka's blush. _Oh, shit._ Shinji thought.

The red head growled, "Shut up, you! You have no reason to talk."

Rei just grinned wider, "Did I hit a sore spot? Wait, your boyfriend did that earlier." Shinji was just counting down until Asuka exploded. He knew it was coming. Oh yes, he knew.

Asuka slammed her hands on down Rei's desk, getting in her face. "Just shut up! Or you're going to regret it."

Rei didn't even flinch, "Oh? What exactly are you going to do?" Hikari jumped up and grabbed Asuka, pulling her away. Asuka, however, was still pissed beyond measure, "You...you bitch!"

Rei just smiled and waved, "Ikari, you need to get your ravenous wolf back on her chain, before she hurts herself."

Shinji decided to be a friend and help out, "Asuka calm down before something happens." And she pulled away from Hikari and glared at him dangerously, "You shut the hell up too! This is all your fault!" Shinji pulled away, waiting for the painful blow. Instead she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Hikari glared at him, before running after her. Shinji just stood there in shock, unsure of how to respond.

"Man, that girl has issues." Toji was the first one to speak.

"Your girlfriend's no better either." Rei added. Shinji sighed. How much longer until it was over? Maybe it would give her enough time to calm down. Yeah right. Not likely.

* * *

The door plating had gold trim framed around it. Inside the walls were covered with picture after picture, of almost all the important people in the town, as well as outside of it. Not to mention all the certificates. Yes this was the office of a highly decorated individual. And right outside the hall, stood two very important men. "Our captain is one of the best. Look at all the awards and certficates. I can't even begin to name all the honors received."

"Yes, I know." The other one replied, "Now we are waiting for your captain, who is already several minutes last."

"Er...It happens?"

* * *

So, Kaworu has been introduced and already started to freak Shinji out. But why? Why are Rei and Shinji the only ones that are getting a strange vibe from him?


	4. Hit and Run

Neon Genesis Evangelion Reborn

After the events of Third Impact, the world and everyone in it was reborn. With no memories of a life before this one, everyone just goes through day by day. But when two children end up getting involved in something,who can save them? It's the wonderful Misato to the rescue!

Partially inspired by the alternate universe in Episode 26, mostly from my own imagination. And a warning now: Some of the characters are very OOC. But it all goes along with the story and all. Meaning, I don't want to hear about how Rei isn't acting like herself. Remember they were all reborn and living in different situations, so there are some changes!

I do not, have not, nor doubt I ever will own NGE, it's characters, or anything else from Gainax. However I do own my own original idea.

Rating is for language and future violence.

I know it's been a while, but I've been busy. I've planned the entire (well almost the entire) story out, and I've already typed up about half. So hopefully it will start to make more sense.

* * *

Ch 4 - Hit and Run

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally done. The boys took out one final bag of garbage and then walked back into the classroom. Hikari and Asuka were silently cleaning the board. And, as usual, Ayanami was doing nothing, but watching them. No doubt trying to see how long it took before they snapped at her.

Shinji sighed, and walked over to the desks, doing what should have been Rei's job. "Honestly, Ayanami, it wouldn't kill you to help at least once." _Or at least stop instigating it. _

She simply laughed, "But it's so much more fun to see what your she-wolf and her puppy sidekick can do." For some strange reason, Rei didn't call Asuka by her popular hated nickname. She always preferred to use canine references. She was referred as either his girlfriend or his psycho she-wolf. Of course Shinji knew why she did it, but it still wasn't right. And one of these days it would get very very ugly. He just never expected it to happen anytime soon.

And yet, as soon as he was done thinking that very thought, something went sailing through the air, literally whizzing right past his head. And hit the front of Rei's shirt, and bounced off, landing in her lap. "SORYU!" she leaped up, shaking the eraser, "What's the meaning of this?"

Asuka didn't even try to hide her triumphant smirk, as she answered sweetly, "Oh, I just thought you could use a good brushing off. But, oops, I didn't realize that one still had chalk dust on it."

"I just washed these yesterday!" Shinji looked over at the others who were busy laughing as she stormed out. "Nice one, Asuka," Kensuke was actually congratulating the very being he was terrified of. Shinji shook his head. On the one hand, at least she wouldn't kill him now, right?

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, was the home of the marvelous, well-deserving, highly-decorated person. The captain was taking a well deserved nap that one deserved after everything that- Okay that's going to far. That's not even a nap, she's straight up drunk. Anyways, she still deserves it, after all she has one of the best teams in the entire area. There hasn't ever been a crime that they haven't solved and brought the perpetrator in. Well actually, no her team has never lost a case. However, she's never solved one by herself. Yes, she greatly believes in teamwork. Stand around drinking, and trying to look important while the rest of your team does all the work. Yep, that's a well deserving woman, and she was- oh look, now she's snoring... Anyways...

The woman in question was passed out on the couch, snoring, loudly, with a beer in her hand. She was so out of it that she didn't even remember that important meeting she had to go to. And just as she was enjoying her nap, the phone rang. It took her a few minutes, but she woke up and gave the phone an evil glare. How dare it ring right now? Didn't the person on the other end realize that she was taking a nice long deserving nap? Finally, realizing it wasn't going to stop just because she wanted it to, she managed to walk over and pick it up. "Uh... Hello?" And immediately wished she hadn't when she heard the voice on the other end. Ryoji Kaji. Most thought of him as just the ex boyfriend and biggest mistake of her life.

However that wasn't how she viewed him at all. He was the very bane of her existence. And no matter how times she told him off or what she did, he seemed to always find her again. He was part of the reason she had never solved a case herself. He was always finding good ones for her to deal with. And they were good, until she found out at the end that it was all a misunderstanding, and she now looked very stupid. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She barely heard him droning on and on, and looked down at the paper. "Oh, look the new commander is in town this week." It took about 5 minutes. "Oh, shit! I was supposed to meet him." She turned back to the phone and started to tell him goodbye but then decided against it and slammed the phone down. She was supposed to be there over an hour ago, and she still needed to get a bath.

* * *

So, Shinji's luck had seemed to turn. After her display with Rei, Asuka was very pleased with herself. He thought he might actually live through the night after all. The entire way home he hadn't even gotten a single glare from her. He breathed out in relief. Toji and Kensuke were both congratulating him on being able to survive. She was too busy talking to Hikari to pay him any attention.

"So, mama said that I could go this weeked. I'm so excited!"

Risking his life, Shinji's curiousity got the better of him, "Go where?" When she turned to him, he thought he was going to get decked again. Instead she had a big grin on, "We're going to a big shopping district. They're brand new and very exclusive, but mama still got me in."

"Heh, shopping. What a girlie thing." The one that silenced Toji this time wasn't Asuka, but Hikari. After whacking him on the head, she turned and growled at him, "What did you say?"

He stammered, "Er, I hope you have lots of fun with the red dev- er Asuka this weekend?" She let go of his shirt and stepped back, "I thought so."

The others just watched the exchange between the stooge and his girlfriend. "She has got him so trained," Asuka blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll sa-" Shinji didn't to finish, because as they stepped out into the quiet street, a loud squeal caught their attention. All five looked behind them is surprise to see a dark blue car heading towards them at a fast speed. Realizing it wasn't going to stop, even at the crosswalk, the kids all leaped to the side just in time to advoid getting hit. The driver saw them and swore, "What the- damn kids," trying to swerve out of the way. Right as the car skidded onto the sidewalk, the window slowly rolled down.

The kids had all landed in a pile on top of each other. Asuka rubbed her head, leaped up and yelled at the car, "You crazy idiot! Learn to drive! You almost killed us!"

The dark haired woman behind the window was wearing sunglasses, "That's your own problem. Get out of my way, and you won't have to worry about it."

"WHAT! You almost ran us over! You should be pulled off the street!" The captain growled at the girl's response. She didn't have time for this. Unfortunately the others decided to join in as well.

"She's right. You could have seriously hurt someone. You really should be more careful." Shinji always had to take the peaceful approach to everything. Asuka stopped her ranting and turned to him with an annoyed look. _He really needs to grow a backbone._

Toji shook his fist, "We could have you arrested for that you know! It's against the law to kill innocents."

"Yeah. And attempting to purposely run someone over is a major felony." Kensuke wasn't as loud as Toji, but even he wasn't a pansy like Shinji.

Even Hikari joined in, "We weren't doing anything. You were speeding and almost ran over us! You could get in big trouble."

The driver just smirked, "Damn kids. You're all just a bunch of pains in the ass. No one cares what you think."

"WHAT!" Asuka ran over to the window shaking her fist, "Shut up. Before you regret it! You old hag!" Asuka was attempting to leap through the window and strangle the other woman. In one quick fluid movement, the three boys leaped at her and tried to pull her back. Toji and Kensuke each held one of her arms, and poor Shinji was in front of her. Unable to do anything else, the angry german gritted her teeth.

The older woman rolled her eyes, "Little girls should be off playing with their dollies and dressing up. Not getting in other people's ways." Now the boys had trouble holding her back. When she got angry, she could probably move mountains.

"Not now. Ugh, calm down, Asuka." Shinji was trying his hardest to keep her back, but that was turning into a problem as she had finally broken free.

The driver started to roll up her window, "Yes, listen to your little friends and go back home and play with your dollies and makeup. Let the real women handle the world." Even as she drove off, Asuka suddenly got a burst of energy and stormed after the car, yelling and cursing at the top of her lungs. Poor Shinji had been run over by her and the two other guys as they chased her down. Once again they each grabbed her arms and tried to pull her back. She snarled, "Bitch!"

Shinji was finally able to get up and sighed as he watched the commotion. He was going to need a lot of medical attention when he finally got home. How was he going to explain all the bruises and aches in his body? He sighed and suddenly got powed. He fell back, clutching his face, "Owww. What the hell was that for?"

Asuka stood there with her hands on her hips, "A few things. One, for still not growing a backbone, Two, for getting in my way. Three, I still owe you for this morning. And four, for not letting me deal with that hag the way I needed to."

"Wha? Hey! I'm not the only one who did that!"

"Hmmm? Oh, right." And suddenly Toji and Kensuke were also beamed down by her offending schoolbag. Hikari got down to help Toji up, "Are you alright? She didn't really mean it."

"Yes I did." Asuka ignored the glare her friend shot her, as she tended to his wounds.

"Aww, yuck." Kensuke looked away in disgust.

"I'll say." The red head looked at her friend curiously, "Just what the hell do you see in that stupid jock anyways?" Shinji shook his head as they reached his house. They all walked in and he yelled, "I'm home."

"Yes, dear, and I see that your friends are here as well." His mother's voice flowed from the kitchen as she walked out.

Hikari smiled, "Shinji, where's your medical kit?" She was still rubbing the bruise on Toji's arm.

"Oh it's not that bad. He's faking it." Asuka grumbled under her breath.

Yui Ikari smiled, "I'll get it." She walked out a few minutes later, coming back with the first aid kit. Hikari pulled out bandages, ointments, painkillers, and other things as she nursed Toji's wounds. Shinji's mom looked down at him in worry, "Oh, my. What happened? Did you get hit by a car or attacked by something?"

"You could call it that." He responded under his breath, until Hikari pinched him and shot him a glare. He immediately shut up. Then the older woman noticed how all the boys looked like they were in terrible condtion, "Oh, dear. You all need taken care of."

"They're all just a bunch of whiny whimps." Asuka stood with her hands on her hips as his mom started tending to the boy's wounds.

* * *

Next time: Shinji starts having weird dreams that he can't explain. What could they mean? Will the captain ever make it to her meeting in time? And without killing anyone?


End file.
